Kouen Ren
|kanji = 練紅炎 |romaji = Ren Kōen |alias = Entei En |age = 28 |height = 185 cm (6'1") |gender = Male |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (aunt) Hakutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Koumei Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (brother) Six unnamed princesses (sisters) Kougyoku Ren (sister) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (cousin) |allies = Judal Seiryuu Ri Kokuhyou Shuu |djinn = 3 Djinn |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Prince Kou Empire General Commander |affiliation = Kou Empire 3 Djinn |manga = Night 87 (silhouette) Night 116 (debut) |anime = Episode 12 (pictured) |image gallery = yes}} Kouen Ren (練紅炎, Ren Kōen) is the Kou Empire's first Prince. He's the General Commander of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army together with his brothers, Koumei Ren and Kouha Ren. Kouen is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing three Dungeons, and a King Candidate. He is one of the two people who captured multiple Dungeons besides Sinbad. Appearance Kouen is a tall man with short red hair tied back into a little ponytail, a goatee, thin eyebrows, and wears a small black hat with a yellow gem in the center. He wears traditional clothes that signify his royal status, and a black cape. He carries a sword with him. Personality Kouen seems to be a calm and serious person, but he also likes wars and wants to increase the power and territory of the Kou Empire. Kouen has a desire to become the one king in the world. He wants his siblings to help him but doesn't wish to force them into helping him. He also wants to solve the riddle of the Toran Language and the King Vessel and how they are linked to the past. History Kouen is Second Emperor's oldest child, he and his brother, Koumei, have the same mother. Kouen was able to conquer three Dungeons. Plot Second Sindria Arc Kouen is in the Balbadd's throne room waiting for Judal's return. When Judal returns, he asks if Judal has brought him a present. Kouen then laughs when Judal says that he told Sinbad that they want to start a war with Sindria. He then gets up and tells everyone that the day in which they will obtain the whole world is imminent. World Exploration Arc Kouen returns from his campaign to attend at the funeral of the Emperor, his father. When he enters to the palace he finds his cousins, Hakuryuu Ren and Hakuei Ren. He claps at Hakuryuu's shoulder and praises him for having conquered a Dungeon. At night, he is in the palace's library when Hakuryuu and Hakuei enters. He ask to Hakuryuu if he wants to become king, and explain to his cousins and his sister Kougyoku Ren (who was hidden behind a bookcase) what knows about Solomon and the Metal Vessels and why he thinks that only one king must rule the world. The next morning all Ren family attends to the funeral and Gyokuen Ren is appointed as Empress. Later, Kouen is seen discussing about Al Sarmen and the increase of power of Magnostadt with Kouha and Koumei, saying that it is becoming a frightening country. Abilities Kouen is the strongest general of the Kou Empire. He is the only person besides Sinbad, to capture more than one Dungeon, capturing three. Advanced Intelligence : Kouen is intelligent enough to know how to read and speak the Toran Language. Djinn It is hinted that at least one of his three Djinns is a fire Djinn. Metal Vessel Kouen's Metal Vessel is a sword and two more unknown objects. Stats Relationships Trivia *His name means Red Flames or Prominence ''in Japanese. *Kouen is the only person other than Sinbad to capture more than one Dungeon. *His nickname, Entei, means ''Flame Emperor. *Kouen likes fighting (or war) and his weakness is his fashion sense. *When he’s not at war, he tends to space out and he thinks his goatee suits him very much. *Kouen is on the cover of Volume 16, but he is without his beard. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire